The Date! Gundahar and Proserpina!
---- Gundahar was standing outside Proserpina's place, at seven o'clock as he said. He checked his breath, and his looks, in his General armour, before knocking on the door, with a bunch of flowers in his hands. He waited, holding his breath. Vega opened the door. "It's you." He stood in the doorway, not saying any other words. "Oh... uh... Hi." he said, a little disappointed. "Is Proserpina here?" he asked, directing his gaze elsewhere. "Yes," said Vega. Still not budging. He waited there a moment. "Could you get her for me?" he asked, the awkwardness rising inside of him. Proserpina suddenly ran up from behind Vega, dressed in a black, silk dress. "Hi Gundahar! Sorry about Vega, he's a little stiff." "Wow..." he said. "You look... Amazing..." he said, he held out the flowers. "Here, these are for you. And I know, Vega is a little... Awkward, aren't you Buddy." he said, looking at Vega. Vega didn't say anything. "Thank you Gundahar," said Proserpina. "I'll put these in water and then we'll go." She took the flowers ran back in, then immediately back out to Gundahar. "Alright, I'm ready." Gundahar looked up at Proserpina. Then led her towards a Resturant. They went in. The table seater, looked up at Gundahar, then shot into proper posture. "Ah, Sir Gundahar, seat for two, and a seat across the room for the... Mister?" he asked, curiously. "Yes please." he replied. The Table Seater took Proserpina and Gundahar to their table, sat them down and gave them menus. "I'll be back to take your order." he told them, bowed, and led Vega to his seat, giving him a menu as well. "So, do you come here often?" asked Proserpina. Vega was eyeing Gundahar from afar. "Sometimes, on special occasions." he replied, smiling at her. "Do you recommend anything?" she asked smiling. "The Wyvern Steak is just amazing, I'd try that!" he chirped to her. "Alright, I guess I'll get that." ---- Meanwhile, in Crocus Winters the winter wyvern suddenly jolted awake. It was like someone related to Aether was about to eat his own kind. ---- Excuse me, but would you like to eat something?" said the waiter. Vega didn't say anything. He just kept watching Gundahar and Proserpina, unnerving the waiter. Gundahar asked for a Wyvern steak as well, he waited while the orders were coming. "Proserpina, how is work?" he asked, with a huge grin. "It's going pretty well," Proserpina answered. "There's been a lot of need for repair recently, so I'm not without work. How about you? You are the chief of staff. I imagine that would a very grueling job." "Not really." he said, lamely. "Nothing really happens, so I make no big decisions." he nodded. "Well we are in times of peace. Not much has been going on in Othrys recently. Except for the tournament." Gundahar raised an eyebrow. "Tournament?" he repeated, in wonderment. "What's that?" he asked. "You didn't know?" asked Proserpina. "Typhos is hosting a tournament against Ishgar. Jaco, Alexius, Velocity, Largo, and Ragna will be taking part on behalf of Othrys. The Ishgar members have yet to be determined, but it should be interesting none the least. Despite our already assured victory." "And I wasn't chosen? Weird." Gundahar sighed, then took a sip of his water. "Well Altar isn't taking part either," said Proserpina. "He probably wanted to give Ishgar a fighting chance. Besides, you weren't created to fight." "I am a trained assassin." he added in. "But were you born one?" said Proerpina. "The members of the Legion Under the Black Sun, all members, legionnaires and commanders, were created by Typhos and I to wage war. To fight. Now that we've entered peace time, their existence is almost irrelevant. That's what this tournament is for. Typhos wants to give his soldiers the chance to fight again. It won't be a fight to the death, but they're still ecstatic about the chance to fight again." Gundahar simply nodded, his face flushed. "Is something wrong?" asked Proserpina worriedly. "Nothing." muttered Gundahar, looking rotted. "Clearly something is bothering you," said Proserpina. "Is it that you weren't chosen to represent Othrys in the tournament?" "A little." he gave a smile. "Well I don't have any sway over the participation, and any one of the men would get pissed if you just straight up replaced a member of the team. Adze is already pissed that he wasn't chosen to represent us. I'm sorry Gundahar." "It's fine, just a little bummed out." he said, the Wyvern Steaks being placed onto the table, with the waiter asking them if they wanted anything else, Gundahar refused, then looked up to Proserpina. "I'm fine, thank you," she said to the waiter as she began cutting into her steak. ---- Aether Cade, who had fused with Winters for training, was firing Roars on his island. Suddenly he grabbed his side in pain. "What the hell?" The pain persisted. "Owe! Owe! What is going on?" ---- Proserpina took a bite. "By the way, I probably should've told you this before, but Vega doesn't eat." "Figured." he took a bite of the steak, his face cheered right up. "This is awesome steak, isn't it?" he asked, looking into her beautiful eyes. "It is! It tastes exactly like beef. I feel kinda guilty though. My cousin has a pet wyvern." She continued to eat the wyvern voraciously. Her words completely contrasting her actions. "You're really cute when you eat." he snorted. "Thank you," she said in a cute voice, right before putting another large piece of wyvern in her mouth. "Your voice is also really adorable." he added in, shoving some more food in his mouth. "Thank you again," she said in the same tone of voice. Gundahar set down his food, staring at it. He hums a tune to himself, closing his eyes. "What's that tune you're humming?" asked Proserpina. "A tune I remember from when I was a child, it is quite soothing." Gundahar admitted, smiling innocently at Prosperina, he nodded to her, then took another bite of his food, following closely after with a drink. "Well, anything in particular you want to talk about?" he asked, intrigued by this girl. "Hm," Proserpina wondered aloud, "I guess I'd like to know what it's like to be the subordinate of my brother."